First Love
by WorgenDeathKnight
Summary: This is the tale of Commander Jane Shepard's first love Liara T'Soni and their relationship throughout the game series. Liara will be in the story from chapter 2. F/F. FemShep/Liara. Please read, comment, fave, follow. (Please tell me if this story or any of my other stories need trigger warnings)


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Mass Effect or its characters nor any other characters mentioned.

**A/N:** This is going to be a multi chapter story and will hopefully be updated often. Commander Jane Shepard is 29 years old, born 11th April 2154. She has blue eyes, short black hair that she keeps in a ponytail, a thin scar starts from her right eyebrow to her left cheek and is athletic. Shepard is a Vanguard and a Paragade. She is a colonist and a sole survivor.

Jane Shepard was at home on Mindoir, helping her father harvest crops. It was a nice sunny day and they were happy. Jane's friends Lara Croft, Garrett Hawke, Jodie Holms, Joel Miller and Edward Kenway arrived on Jane's family's farm. "Hey Jane, you want to come play holo-games with us?" Jodie asked. "I have to finish helping my dad first" Jane answered. "We'll help you and then you'll be done quicker" Hawke offered.

Jane smiled gratefully at her friends, "Thanks guys". They all started harvesting the crops and joking around as they did, having a good time. They were almost done when a deafeningly loud space craft appeared in the sky. It wasn't recognised by anyone and so people were nervous, wondering why it was there. It landed and was quickly followed by three more crafts.

A Batarian stepped out of the first craft that landed and spoke to everyone, clearly he was the leader. "Surrender now and no one gets harmed!" "They're slavers!" Jane heard someone yell as the other Batarians exited their crafts. The people of Mindoir fled into their houses, some took up arms while others hid. Jane and her friends ran into her house and found her parents, Hannah and Steve Shepard.

"We need to find our parents!" Lara shouted above the noise of gunfire outside. Joel led the others out the back door, towards their houses. "Be careful!" Jane called after them. "You need to hide in the bunker" Steve told his daughter. Jane ran down to the bunker, her parents close behind. She assumed her parents were going to stay there with her, but they kissed her on the forehead, hugged her and went to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked them. "Someone needs to send the distress signal to the Alliance. We'll be ok, stay here, stay quiet and keep the door locked. We love you" Hannah told her. Her parents shut the door and Jane could hear them go upstairs and exit the house. Jane logged in to the bunker's security system and locked it down to make sure no one could get in uninvited.

She sat down and tried to block out the sounds of gunfire, shouting, screaming and people dying from outside. Jane hoped her parents made it to the satellite and they and her friends were safe. Jane must have been there for several hours before she heard movement coming from upstairs. She thought it was her parents until she heard and unknown voice say, "check all the rooms, there could be valuable humans in here we can sell".

Jane then heard several pairs of footsteps moving about the house. Eventually they moved down to the bunker and tried to get in. As they were trying to open the door Jane heard more people entering the house and then more gunfire. "My name is Officer Lawrence with the Alliance. We're here to help" a female voice said through the door. Jane hesitated for a moment, then unlocked the bunker door.

As it opened she backed away from the door. An unarmed woman stood at the entrance to the bunker in an Alliance uniform and Jane relaxed, relieved she was safe. "We're here to get you out" Officer Lawrence told Shepard. Jane followed the Alliance soldiers out to an Alliance Cruiser. They got in and took off heading for the main ship. "What about my parents? They sent the distress signal" Jane questioned.

"We went to the location of the satellite first. I'm sorry but…there were two bodies there, a man and a woman, they died before we arrived." Officer Lawrence informed her. Jane started crying, "What about my friends and everyone else?" "We were too late. We checked every building, your house was the last, you're the only survivor" Officer Lawrence answered. "I'm all alone!" Jane cried.

Shepard woke up with a sharp gasp. She looked around her and realised she was in her quarters on the Normandy S1. The nightmares had returned.


End file.
